


Deathwing's Thrall

by TerraZeal



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Homosexuality, Incest, M/M, Necro, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraZeal/pseuds/TerraZeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deathwing victory AU. The Aspect of Death treats the pretend-Earth Warder to his tender mercies, but not before viciously defiling his sister's corpse. Explicit rape and torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deathwing's Thrall

_**Author's Note:** Pretty much what the title implies....after the heroes of Azeroth fail the battle with Deathwing, he kills the Aspects and the raid group that was attacking him, but decides to treat the pretend-Earthwarder to his tender mercies. Torture/implied rape (maybe not totally non-con, read and find out). Possibly quite horrible. Turn away now if you don't want to read. Yes, it IS a Deathwing/Thrall slash fic. Deathwing/Dead!Alexstrasza rape too, although I try to make that part as short as possible while still showing how disgusting Deathwing is. Deathwing's into necrophilia. I like Deathwing, no matter what this fic implies. He is one of four favorite WoW characters._

 

 

_**Deathwing's Thrall** _

 

 

The Aspect of Death crushed another one of the so-called heroes of Azeroth under his talons. Puny humans and orcs...they were no match for the Aspect of Death, the Destroyer. They only thought they could take him down because of their alliance with the other Aspects. None of them knew of the power Deathwing had on his side. The power that was greater than all the Aspects combined!

 

A swing of his spiked tail took out the last of the Aspects. Nozdormu flickered a bit, in and out of this timestream, before vanishing completely. Deathwing grinned wickedly. His slippery friend would likely return once the battle was over and Deathwing had finished them all. Nozdormu hadn't died. It wasn't the vision he'd been granted from the Titans, and so he would not, could not, die here.

 

Poor Nozdormu had simply allowed himself to be pulled back into the timestream and cartwheel about, lost, until he finally came to his senses and came back to Deathwing's perfect world.

 

Deathwing snarled and snapped downward, slicing the plates of a human warrior in half, along with his body. The human was able to see half of his body still standing once Deathwing had spat out his upper body. How positively horrifying it must have been for the man! The Destroyer laughed. Death. He WAS death. He had no intention of dying, now or ever. Why those fools thought they could kill death, he did not know.

 

The monster Aspect turned to his final challenger. Rage filled him like a cup of boiling water. He started to bring his maw over the thing, going so far as to graze it with his bloody teeth, before another idea came to him. Pretender! Disgusting pretender! He was no Aspect! The orc's blue eyes seemed to burrow into his soul, searing him with their disgusting kindness, that horrid connection with the elements and earth that he had once had.

 

A weakness. All that love. Thrall the World Shaman would have to suffer for his sins. The greatest of all was pretending to be what Deathwing was. An Aspect. Not just ANY Aspect either, but the Aspect of Earth. The power that Deathwing as Neltharion had once held.

 

Simply killing him would not do, no, it would not do at all. Again he felt that searing blue gaze, as if daring him to hurry up and kill him. Deathwing heard the orc's words, like a fly buzzing in the wind.

 

“Kill me, like you killed my friends. Like you killed my wife. Our world. Our future. End it, monster. I do not fear death. You do, monster. For that, I wish I could have brought death to you. Instead, you brought it to us. Kill me now.”

 

The orc wasn't begging, did not even sound sad, more like angry and defiant. He would fight until the end, Deathwing knew. A shiver went through the dragon's nearly exposed spine. A few plates had been ripped off, but it was nothing his new goblin and gnome slaves couldn't repair easily. He twisted his jaw into a farce of a smile, blood and innards dripping from his caked teeth.

 

“You pretended to be what I am. A mere mortal standing in the place of the Earth Warder! Do you think such a sin can be absolved with mere death? They think me a mindless killer with no motives, most of them...perhaps they are right. At least, about their deaths, and the death of more to come. But for you, oh no, I have a motive for keeping you ALIVE, Thrall the World Shaman. I will make you wish you'd never pretended to be me!”

 

The Destroyer lunged at Thrall with his gore caked teeth the size of sword blades. Thrall attempted, unsuccessfully, to impale himself on one and die, but Deathwing was smarter and faster. He simply snapped his jaws over the orc, trapping him within. The Death Aspect grunted in pain as he launched himself from the ground.

 

He flew to his new throne in the world of Azeroth, the Obsidian Sanctum. Sartharion had lived and died here, produced Twilight eggs for him. Now, now that he was in control of every other sanctum and flight, they would all produce Chromatic eggs for him. Chromatic dragons were powerful, yes, but still they were as nothing to the Death Aspect.

 

To the other Aspects, a mere ONE was enough to almost destroy them! What a pity they thought they had a chance against Deathwing! He would have loved to use Alexstrasza for a mate. What wondrous Chromatic Aspect children they would have produced! Now he would simply have to force her undead body into producing children for him. He cared not if they were half-dead monstrosities. As long as they served to keep his new world in order.

 

The dragon landed gently, not wanting to disturb any more plates, lest they fall off and injure him further before the goblins had a chance to replace them. He spat out the disgusting, love-filled orc on the ground before him, being careful to make sure he was no where near the lava in the sanctum. The orc would likely throw himself into the flames rather than be Deathwing's prisoner.

 

The Destroyer cast a few spells, trapping Thrall in place until he got back. He had one more thing he had to do before he had his fun with the pretender Aspect. He left the sanctum and returned to the place where his siblings fell.

 

Deathwing hovered over the corpses of Ysera, Kalecgos, and most importantly, Alexstrasza. He landed near the red dragon's lifeless, cold body. He nudged her slightly. The part of him that was still Neltharion felt a pang of something almost like remorse, possibly.

 

He quickly quashed any such feelings and slashed a claw down the dead Life Queen's scaled back. Congealed blood seeped slightly from the wound. She was dead, of course, so she wouldn't bleed as well as he'd hoped. Still, seeing his foul, loving sister in such a position was a delight all on its own.

 

He flicked his forked tongue out, caressing her cold body. Cold, hard scales. Everything felt more...alive...in mortal form. Even the dead. Deathwing slashed at Kalec's lifeless body and licked the glittering, blue, magic-filled blood that seeped from the opening. Power surged through the Destroyer.

 

Magic, pure unadulterated magic. Sure, he had magic, but nothing like this. He cast a spell, attempting to force the dead Alexstrasza into her mortal form. It failed. Deathwing snarled slightly, angered that it hadn't worked. Damn blue dragons...if only Krasus hadn't 'saved' the flight when he had destroyed it so long ago! They were useless, even in death!

 

Deathwing decided he didn't care. He would fuck her one way or another, as a human or a dragon. His sister would face the ultimate violation of Life. The dragon mounted the dragon queen's lifeless body. As a dragon, his reproductive organs were inside of him and he never used them unless it was mating season. To him, it didn't matter whether it was mating season now. He felt far more ecstasy in being on top of his sister's corpse than he'd ever felt when mating with Sintharia and producing Nefarian, Onyxia, and Sabellian. Possibly more, but he wasn't sure how many of his children he and Sintharia had killed for treason.

 

Using his talons, he moved her body in to a more suitable position and began thrusting in and out of his sister, reveling in the ecstasy the violation of her corpse brought him. The Queen of Life would certainly die if she were even remotely alive or present to witness and feel this! Deathwing scraped her horns with his his teeth, her lifeless head twisted slightly under the pressure. The Aspect of Death moaned slightly and continued to fuck his dead sister.

 

His tail and hind legs were wrapped around her, so as to keep her still during the process. If she were alive, it likely wouldn't have been totally necessary, but as a lifeless corpse, his thrusting would inconveniently move her body more than he'd like. He wanted her like this. He wanted her dead and lifeless beneath him.

 

Deathwing's body tightened and his tail stiffened as he came in Alexstrasza's lifeless cavity. The dragon collapsed on the corpse, panting slightly. He slipped out of the Lifebinder's cold opening, the pleasure gone now. But not forever. He grabbed her corpse in his talons and, with some pain, carried it to the Sanctum. He would have his priests reanimate her, so he could fuck her cold body any time he wished it. Now it was time to deal with that damnable pretender Aspect. The stupid, foolish, love-filled orc.

 

A black dragon priest flew up to Deathwing, querying him about the Lifebinder's body. Deathwing told the priest of his desires, and flew back to the trapped orc, ignoring the look of disgust on the priest's face. It was in human form, so it was very easy to read. Normal dragons could never understand Aspects.

 

Deathwing landed before Thrall's prison. The orc shouted something, but the words were lost in the magic that kept him trapped in a glass like structure. Deathwing tapped on the walls of the enclosure with a talon, laughing at the pretender. Thrall simply stared at him, listless now. Deathwing shattered his prison with a wave of his tail, nearly decapitating Thrall in the process, but careful not to.

 

The orc fell to his knees, gasping a bit. He glared up at Deathwing, fury now in those searing blue eyes. Deathwing laughed. A few words later and he had transformed into his human body. The plates near his spine were still missing, and still caused a searing pain, but the enjoyment he was about the derive would hopefully get rid of the pain for a bit.

 

“Well, little shaman? Do you still think you're the Earth Warder? Do you still have aspirations to be me?”

 

Thrall laughed, voice husky. “Be you? Who in the entire world would want to be you, monster? I would love to be Neltharion, I would love that eternal, unending love and connection to Earth and the elements, but I would rather die than be Deathwing the Destroyer.” The orc spat at Deathwing's feet.

 

Deathwing snarled and lunged for the orc, one hand perilously close to choking the life out of Thrall when he did have him in his grip. “You dare insult me? ME? The one at who's tender mercies you now languish? You've no idea of the pain I can put you through, pretender Aspect. Pain you could never imagine...never, in your deepest nightmare.”

 

Despite Deathwing's grip, Thrall choked out a response. “No. You don't know pain, real pain, because you have never experienced real love and real loss. I thought, perhaps, just for a moment, I saw pain, loss, when you killed her. Your dear Alexstrasza. But I was wrong. For a monster like you, there is nothing. You will always feel and be nothing, because that’s whats inside of you. Nothing. Neltharion the Earth Warder...I can still feel him inside you, but it is Deathwing at the fore. And you, DEATHWING, you, are nothing. The good inside of you, Neltharion, is weak and lost. Deathwing will never feel happiness, love, laughter, nothing.”

 

At this irritatingly preachy speech, Deathwing slapped the shaman, plated hands leaving bloody trails across his green skin. “Don't talk back to me, whelp! Greenskinned pretender! You're lucky to be alive! Lucky I left you alone alive after the massacre at Wyrmrest!”

 

Thrall put his hand to his bloody cheek. “Oh, yes, I'm very lucky. Lucky to be in the torture chamber of a monster. Whatever you do to me, monster, you won't break me. Nothing in my life will be worse than watching my soul-sisters, Taretha, and then Jaina, die, and then watching my wife, Aggra, die. You can do nothing that will hurt me more than their deaths did. Try your best, monster.” The orc laughed. Actually LAUGHED.

 

Deathwing gripped the orc's shoulders with his bloody, plated hands and threw the greenskin to the ground. He ripped the tunic off the orc, along with his grandmother's precious prayer beads. He tore the string holding them to shreds, letting the beads scatter and roll into the lava. The shaman's eyes followed the beads, but he said nothing. Still nothing. Deathwing threw the orc face first into the rough, stone-hewn ground. Blood coated the sharp rocks. Still the orc didn't fight or cry out.

 

With a snarl of rage, Deathwing slammed his plated body against the orc's toughened green back. Bloody scratches appeared where the plates tore into Thrall's skin. Deathwing slid a hand down the orc's side, leaving bloody furrows in his wake due to the plates. The dragon-human pressed his plated chin on the orc's shoulder, drawing more blood.

 

If he weren't careful, his plaything would die from blood loss. It wouldn't do to have the pretender die yet. Sure, he could still enjoy it after it had died, but this time, it wasn't the same. It wasn't like it was wit Alexstrasza. He wanted the pretender alive for this humiliation. Alive for each and every violation the Destroyer heaped upon him.

 

Deathwing thrust against the orc's back, careful not to make him bleed too much. He'd never been interested in males of any species, much less living ones, but he felt his human body respond to the orc's body and he managed to unlatch the plates keeping his human organs covered from injury. He laughed. The only part of his body that WASN'T covered in metal plates that would instantly bloody whatever came into contact with it...he would surely take advantage of that. If it would have killed the shaman, he couldn't play with him as he meant to.

 

The dragon-human shoved the orc roughly into the stones again, as he had been trying to get up, and pressed his cock against Thrall's ass. He could almost feel the orc's fear. It was delightful to the dragon. But still, there was no anger or hatred...just fear. Maybe not even a fear of...this. A fear of the rape he was about to experience...no, a fear of something else, something the monster couldn't place.

 

Deathwing shoved that out of his mind, and simply relished the orc's fear and he forced himself inside the tight, green ass. Thrall gave a slight moan, but no other sound. Deathwing wanted to scream. Wanted to make the ORC scream.

 

This passiveness was not what he had in mind when he wanted to play with his food. He normally fucked corpses, but when he fucked a live one, he liked to hear it scream. Sintharia wasn't dead (at the time), so she hadn't gotten fucked by Deathwing much. She knew of his...preferences, and tried to ignore it when she would find him fucking some random black or red dragon corpse, but he always sensed her disgust. Why couldn't she see that it was the ultimate act of violating death? He was, literally, screwing death.

 

The Destroyer thrust in and out of the orc, grunts of pleasure escaping him. His human body was far more expressive than his dragon form. The orc also couldn't seem to hold back and was also apparently experiencing pleasure. He was grunting, or something savage and disgusting. This was why he liked corpses. The dead didn't make disgusting noise, nor did they move as Thrall was doing.

 

Deathwing was running his hands over the orc's naked body, letting his plates draw blood, as he thrust in and out of the orc, almost casually. He grabbed the orc's erect penis, drawing a good deal of blood from the engorged organ. Thrall shuddered beneath the dragon, and gasped. Sticky orc-cum covered Deathwing's plated hand.

 

Of course no one could resist the Destroyer for long, especially not some savage orc pretender. Deathwing rammed into Thrall a few more timers before finally letting himself go. He pulled out of the orc with a wet slap and observed his own cum leaking from the pretender's vile ass. Deathwing raked a clawed hand across it, streaks of blood joined the dragon's seed. He flipped the vile pretender to face him.

 

“That was just a taste of the pleasures you'll find at my hand, pretender. Don't think I'm done with you, yet. When I am done with you, you'll know it. Don't worry, little orc, I won't tired of that little green body just because you're dead.” Deathwing raked a claw through the orc's black hair.

 

The orc surprised him by grabbing Deathwing's arm with a strength the Destroyer hadn't known he'd possessed before. Thrall ignored the piercing barbs on the plates as they sliced his skin. “No matter what you do to me, you won't break me. You know that. I've faced horrors worse than what you did to me, _Neltharion._ ” Copper light shot from the orc's hand that gripped Deathwing's arm. Pain shot through the Destroyer's body. He could almost feel the wounded area where the plates had been ripped from his spine stiffen in agony.

 

The copper light engulfed Deathwing. Visions obscured his view of the vile orc. His siblings, his creators, a new Azeroth. Neltharion shaping mountains, rivers, rocks...Alexstrasza seeding them with life...Malygos with magic, Ysera bestowing dreams upon the life of Alexstrasza, and Nozdormu, starting the great, unending cycle of time for the life of Azeroth. Old memories, memories that weren't...weren't his. No. They were someone else's. Deathwing yanked his arm away from the orc and clawed at his head, in an attempt to make the visions...memories...stop.

 

_No, you monster! Die!_ More memories. Laughter, love, delight, with his siblings, with the very elements of Azeroth...it was too much for the monster known as Deathwing. He fled, or attempted to. His body was rooted to the floor of the Sanctum, while his soul, if it could be called that, was rooted to the body that had been Neltharion's, no, was STILL Neltharion's. The old Earth Warder was attempting to wrest control from Deathwing. That was where the unbidden memories came from. The surge of power from the pretender Earth Warder, the orc, had given the old one the power to fight back against the creature inhabiting his body. 

 

Deathwing fell to his knees. Copper light still engulfed himself and the orc shaman. Searing agony sent Deathwing howling in pain. His body twisted and warped back into his monstrous dragon form. Plates were popping off his body like pebbles now. Tentacles twisted their way out of his exposed, molten flesh.

 

Thrall could see, finally, what the Destroyer truly was. A twisted child of an Old God. Thrall had known, all along. He knew that Neltharion was still inside Deathwing. The beloved Earth Warder that had shaped his great Azeroth, the one who had spoken to the elements like a shaman...and had not given up on him. The Destroyer had the blood of a shaman inside him, the mind of the old Earth Warder, and the brilliant power of the new. Deathwing didn't stand a chance.

 

Neltharion assaulted Deathwing's mind, sending the thing even further into insanity. The dragon's great form stumbled, then at last collapsed under the powerful mental assault and the power of the shaman's love and feelings. Something Deathwing had never been privy to, something that, ultimately, defeated the monster.

 

The tentacles burst, leaving black blood as they each popped like a bubble, while the plates fell from the body of Deathwing. At first, squirming, molten tentacles were all Thrall could see. Then, the lava slid away as well, leaving a burnt shell of a large, copper-black scaled dragon Aspect. Thrall sighed sadly. Deathwing was gone, dead, but so, perhaps, was the great Neltharion. The orc placed a palm on Neltharion's unmoving form.

 

_You freed me, orc...at great pain and peril to yourself. Why do you seek to comfort, or save, the body of the monster that murdered everyone you held dear?_ Neltharion's voice echoed in Thrall's head. So, some semblance of the great Earth Warder yet remained. 

 

“It wasn't you who killed anyone, Neltharion. It was the monster the Old Gods put inside you. You are blameless. If you still yet live within that burnt body, then perhaps you can help me...put things back together.” The orc did not sound at all angry, just, this time, sad.

 

_No, shaman...I do not live...I do not die. Perhaps this is my punishment for siding with those fiends and allowing Deathwing inside me, so long ago. Never living, never dying...a fate worse than death. Deathwing feared death so much that he was willing to become something monstrous...I do not. I welcome death. Too long have I prayed for it, willed it to come...and now, when at last it seems I could die, I do not..._

 

Neltharion trailed off. Thrall softly stroked Neltharion's burned scales. “The Aspects...they gave me a great gift. The power of the Earth Warder. I do not know how, perhaps YOU do, but I would be willing to give it back to save you, old one.”

 

_The power is yours, shaman. I am no longer the Earth Warder. Even if the power could be transferred back to me, I wouldn't take it. There would be too much temptation. For you, there is no temptation. You are who and what you are. The Earth, the elements, and my dearly departed siblings, chose you for a reason. May I ask you a favor, true protector of the elements? True Earth Warder?_

 

Thrall nodded carefully. He wasn't sure what to make of this. He was no Aspect. He couldn't be. He couldn't turn into a dragon and lead the black flight...Neltharion was still a bit out of his head, surely.

 

_Kill me, shaman...please, find a way to let me die. I wish to be with my siblings. I wish to...apologize...to Alexstrasza in particular for the crimes I committed against her and hers. If anyone can release me, it is you, shaman._

 

Thrall did not know what to say. How could he kill a being that he had practically worshiped all his life? Neltharion, the great Earth Warder...he'd heard stories of Neltharion and his connection to Azeroth and the elements and had only been able to pray he would simply MEET the being, not take his place or be his killer. And yet...he simply asked for release. He wanted to be with his loved ones, just as Thrall wanted to be with his. The only difference was that, as the Earth Warder, he knew his loved ones, his Jaina, Tari, Aggra, Grom, and even Garrosh, were all part of the Spirit of Life, the Spirit of Azeroth.

 

For dragons...he did not know. He had no idea where dragons went when they died. Did they become one with Azeroth, as did all those who did not follow the Light? Priests and paladins...Thrall did not know where they went, as it was not within the Spirit of Life, and the Spirit was not one to spill the secrets of the dead. _The secrets of the dead are their own, shaman. We cannot share with you what happens to the dead of the Light._ Thrall sighed and placed both hands on the dragon's great body.

 

_Spirit of Life...you know this being. The Earth Warder. Feel his presence through me. He helped shape your world, the world you belong in. Without this being, there would be no trees, no humans, no foxes...nothing living. Give him release, I ask you this favor._

 

The Spirit of Life seemed to laugh softly at Thrall's request. _You need only say the words, Earth Warder. Earthbinder. You remember our first meeting...it was then that I knew you were important. It was then that you were chosen. Everything you did, everything you lost led you to the moment you would become the Earth Warder of Azeroth. Neltharion will know release and you will take your place among the great Aspects. I cannot bring the dead back to life, but you know they live on within me, within you, Earthbinder. The flights must choose a new Aspect. I was here before there were Aspects...before the Titans...life did exist, but without the Aspects, it was much harsher. There must always be Aspects. Help them, guide them...the dragons will look to you as their leader, shaman._

 

The Spirit of Life withdrew and Thrall knew that it wasn't about to speak anymore this day. Neltharion's sides heaved and he drew a shaky breath. “Thank you, Thrall, for saving me, even after what that monster that lived within did to me. Remember me not with hate.” Neltharion gave one last shuddering breath before departing the world of Azeroth forever. A gleaming copper egg fell from Neltharion's chest cavity. The egg cracked, hatching apparently. Instead of a small dragon whelp, copper light left the egg.

 

Black and copper light shimmered around Thrall before finally connecting with the open wounds on his body and entering his bloodstream. No more pain, just...pleasure...intense pleasure and a sense that all would be right with the world. Once the copper light had fully left the egg, it fell to the ground, cracked in half. Thrall reached down and gently picked up the Heart of the Earth, Neltharion's Heart, that which made him the Earth Warder, and examined the two halves.

 

He threw the empty egg to the ground. The two halves were made whole again. The Earth Warder was restored, just not in the manner many had thought, and the dragons would choose new Aspects. Life on Azeroth would be difficult, but that isn't what mattered. What mattered is that it would _be._


End file.
